


Good Morning

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, But he kinda knew anyway, Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean and Cas get caught, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Not season specific, Oneshot, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Sam doesn't know, literally only wrote this bc procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: I have a DBQ essay to do tomorrow and I didn’t do my math homework, so yeah, have another procrastination-inspired fic. The word count is, well...all I can say is it wasn’t intentional but I’m not going to change it now. Maybe it can be the SPN version of the 221B challenge?This is one of those ones where Dean and Cas are in a relationship and they think Sam doesn't know (haha guys trust me Sam knew before the two of you even realized you liked each other you idiots) and then one day Sam finds out.Literally no reference to outside events or any particular season, everything is fine, Cas is at the bunker for some reason and maybe he's an angel, maybe he's human, who knows. Right now he's just Dean's boyfriend and that's all that matters.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Side note- why do I keep bringing up Sam and coffee? I don’t even drink coffee!! I drink tea, but for some reason all of my fics involve coffee for some odd reason ??? I wrote a coffee shop AU and then Sam made coffee in another fic and would you look at that, Sam’s drinking coffee again. I’M SORRY.

Sam stumbled into the kitchen, the only thing on his mind getting a cup of tea or coffee or some sort of caffeine into his system. It was nine in the morning, which used to not faze him at all, but today he’d already spent all of his energy trying to get out of bed. Memory foam, he decided, was going to be the death of him.

 

As the pungent smell of coffee wafted through the room, he half-expected to see Dean or Cas awake, but neither of them showed. They were probably both sleeping in- they’d had a few days of downtime between hunts, giving them a rare chance to actually sleep in a little. Not that Sam’s stupid sleep schedule would ever agree to that.

 

He searched the fridge, which always seemed to be empty even when one of the brothers usually made a trip to the nearest grocery or convenience store at least once a week. Pushing aside a few bottles of beer and finding nothing but a jar of mayonnaise and one piece of old cheese, he gingerly extracted the foul-smelling slice and tossed it in the trash, resolving to take a trip to the store as soon as he felt like getting dressed.

 

He filled up a mug and sat down with his laptop in the map room, searching fruitlessly for another case. When he clicked out of a completely unrelated website and realized almost an hour had passed, he closed the lid of the computer and stood up to go back to his room. He’d go to the actual grocery store, maybe, get the three of them some food they actually had to cook. It had been a while since he’d even had a decent plate of pasta.

 

After sniffing a shirt that probably hadn’t been washed in at least two weeks, he rummaged through his belongings until he eventually came up with a dark tee shirt and a pair of old jeans. He sighed and shook his head, annoyed at the locks of hair that flopped into his eyes. He ran a hand through it absentmindedly.

 

He was still rubbing his eyes as he re-entered the hallway, trying to blink against the exhaustion that kept trying to take over his eyes. When his hand fell away from his face, he continued towards the kitchen again with his empty mug of coffee, which had evidently not helped too much. Dropping it in the sink- he told himself he’d do the dishes later, probably not- Sam left the room, passed Dean and Cas slowly making out in the doorway of Dean’s bedroom, checked the time on his phone, and-  _ wait a fucking minute. _

 

He paused, turning his head back around to make sure he hadn’t imagined it. Cas and Dean were staring back at him now, frozen to the spot as they pressed against each other and the doorframe. Dean’s panicked eyes flicked from the angel to his brother, looking so much like a deer in the headlights that Sam nearly burst into laughter.

 

He made a move to leave Cas’s side, but then stopped, glancing back at his boyfriend. Sam understood; he was embarrassed, terrified, startled, but he wouldn’t take back what his younger brother had seen him do.

 

“Well good morning to you, too” Sam said with an amused smile, before he turned around and left to get some breakfast. Dean turned to Cas, speechless.

 

“I-”

 

“I told you he knew,” Cas interrupted with a small smile. Dean’s head fell back and he laughed, giddy with relief.

 

“The look on his face...” he snorted. Cas shook his head, fighting a matching smirk.

 

“Well, it  _ was  _ a rude way to let him know, Dean.” They both laughed again, Dean leaning forwards again until their foreheads were almost touching. He ducked his head into Cas’s shoulder, smiling into the angel’s tee shirt, one that used to belong to him until Cas stole it.

 

“You owe me ten bucks now, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go do actual productive things now, so there's no clever end note today, sorry (just kidding, I don't have clever end notes anyway)


End file.
